


You're Making It Hard To Hate You

by SoobinieIsLife



Series: Getting Harder and Harder To Hate You [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife
Summary: Yeonjun is tired of Taehyun (the Vice President of the Student Council) being up his ass about him having his hair dyed. He's even more irritated that whoever the actual President is, is sending him to harass him.Bottom line is he hates whoever this jackass is. Well, until he actually meets him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Getting Harder and Harder To Hate You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817710
Comments: 16
Kudos: 346





	You're Making It Hard To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I was having writers block for my other fic and so I decided to write a one shot instead. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Yeonjun stomped down the hallway. Thoroughly pissed. 

He was making his way back to class, seething as he taunted the vice president in his head for reprimanding him for the thousandth time about his dyed blue hair.

Kang Taehyun was really getting on his nerves with how uptight he was about the rules, particularly with rules that shouldn't be such a big deal. It wasn't like he was hurting anyone having his hair dyed.

He knew the real person he should be mad at was the actual president of the student council since Taehyun was basically just his henchman that went around acting out his orders. But the constant nagging was making him annoyed at both parties. Maybe it was more the fact that he was aware Taehyun was way more mature than him despite being a whole 2 years younger that made the sound of his voice every day super annoying. Or maybe it was that Taehyun seemed to genuinely enjoy scrutinizing him even if he was just following orders. Either way, Yeonjun was irritated.

He had never even met the student council president before, so why he so insistent about making his life at school a living hell he had no idea. Well, at least if he had met him he wouldn't have known, so on numerous occasions he tried to think about people that he had pissed off before but none that screamed 'Student Council President' came to mind. 

Whoever this guy was, he hated him.

Entering his classroom, he sighed heavily as he sat down in his seat. He had his arms crossed over his chest and leaned back in his chair, sporting a angry pout. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see why it was there to find his best friend, Choi Beomgyu smirking at him. "Let me guess. Taehyun-ah got onto you about your hair again?"

Yeonjun nodded, turning his lips down in a scowl, "Right on the nose. I'm so sick of his shit."

Beomgyu chuckled and sat down at the desk next to his, Yeonjun turning to face him and grab him by the shoulders to make sure his attention was on him as he said, "Please for the love of god tell your boyfriend to stop bothering me."

Here was another problem he had with this Taehyun kid. The fact that his own best friend was currently dating one of the two people that were always biting him in the ass. Because of this he was pretty much stuck listening to his smart mouth even when he didn't want to be. It was also gross seeing them be weirdly love dovey, almost turning into different people when they were together. 

Beomgyu shrugged and continued to laugh, "Sorry can't help you there. He's just doing his job you know?" 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue and turned back to face the front, recrossing his arms. "He could always take a day off. I don't think there's been a single day where he didn't tell me off about my beautiful hair." He combed his hand through his hair as he said this, admiring its own softness. Beomgyu just rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the desk. "You've put up with it for this long so what's a little longer?"

Yeonjun threw himself on his desk and flailed around as if throwing a tantrum, whining, "I just want to be left alone is that too much to ask?"

Then a light bulb went off in his head. He quickly sat up in his seat, causing Beomgyu to flinch in surprise at his sudden movement and raise an eyebrow. Yeonjun held a finger up and smirked, "I know! I'll just talk to the president himself! Maybe we can reach an understanding or I can apologize for whatever I did to piss him off." 

Beomgyu thinned his lips as he nodded, "Surprised you didn't think to do that before. I heard the president is a nice guy too so I'm sure you guys can sort it out." Yeonjun turned to him with surprise in his eyes at this president guy being nice. If he was so nice then why was he up his ass all the time?

"Nice? I doubt it. Seems like a grade A asshole to me." He chided. Beomgyu whacked him on the arm and then thumped him on the head, causing him to wince in pain. Rubbing his head he yelled, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Just because he's enforcing the rules doesn't make him a asshole. You haven't even met him yet either. Taehyun is really fond of him, but the only reason I haven't met him is because he's apparently not very social." Beomgyu explained. Yeonjun rolled his eyes now and slumped back on his desk. "How can the Student Council President not be social? And whatever, guess I'll find out when I go talk to him."

The teacher walked into the classroom and started class, Beomgyu running to his seat in the back to avoid being scolded by the girl who actually sat next to Yeonjun. As the teacher began the lecture, Yeonjun glanced to the side of him at said girl, Shin Ryujin. She was one of the most popular girls in school and known to be a badass. Wherever she went there was always a group of boys and girls alike around her, not just because she was super pretty but she was also easy to get along with. Yeonjun had talked to her on a few occasions, but never enough to be considered friends.

She was also the holder of the title of being the third smartest student in school, only being topped by Taehyun and some other guy he couldn't remember the name of. The only reason he even knew Taehyun was the 2nd smartest student in the school was because of the devil's constant blabbing about it. He rolled his eyes just thinking about him going on and on about how smart he was. Such a smartass.

The day went by pretty smoothly until it was time for lunch, when he planned to go talk to the stick that had been up his ass since a year ago. The bell rang for lunch and all the students hastily exited the classroom to catch up with friends and race towards the cafeteria. Beomgyu always waited after the bell for Taehyun so he took his time putting his supplies away. Yeonjun swung his bag over his shoulder and slouched against Beomgyu's desk, watching him slip all his notebooks into his own bag.

"I'm surprised you're still here. Thought you would've wanted to leave before Taehyun-ah showed." Beomgyu said while his eyes were still directed at his stuff. Yeonjun sighed, "Well I still have to ask him if the douche is gonna be at the council room before I go. Don't want to walk all that way and him not even be there."

Speaking of the devil, he strutted into the room with his usual uptight demeanor but eyes lighting up seeing his boyfriend for the first time that day. Beomgyu smiled over at him and rushed over to link their hands together. Yeonjun mock gagged at them and shook his head, earning a nasty look from both of the young lovers. "Well look who's still here. Surprised to see you in a classroom when you're given the choice to be here or not."

Yeonjun scowled at him and sneered, "I'm here for a reason you punk. I have a question for you actually." Taehyun's eyebrows raised and motioned for him to continue with his question. Yeonjun straightened out his expression and asked, "Is your dumb boss going to be in your lair during lunch?"

Taehyun's eyebrows knitted in confusion, looking at Beomgyu as if asking him for clarification. The latter just huffed and walked over to thump Yeonjun on the head again. "What he's trying to ask is if the President is going to be in the Council room during lunch?" He said as Yeonjun rubbed the area he was thumped with a pained face. Taehyun nodded once as he understood and then shot him a stern look, "First of all, yes, he will be there doing some work. And second, why? Don't tell me you're going there to pick a fight with him." 

Yeonjun tried to act innocent as he started walking towards the door happily and said before leaving, "Not at all."

He headed towards the stairs that led up to the third floor where the Council room was. Most of upstairs was just computer labs, teacher offices, and of course the club rooms including the Student Council Room. He had never really gone up here besides the very rare occasion of his classes being held in a computer lab for projects. He certainly had never been to the Student Council at all before today, never having a reason to. Taehyun's harassment almost always occurred in the entrance of the school or in the cafeteria. There was one instance where Taehyun had tried to drag him to the Council room for assessment but he had escaped before he was even pulled up the stairs.

He just hoped that this could all go as smoothly and quickly as possible so he never had to go up these stairs again. It really depended on how much of a a-hole this guy ended up being. He was more discouraged than anything hearing that Taehyun was fond of this person, envisioning someone even colder and stricter than the younger, making him shiver. 

He arrived and stopped in front of the door, taking in a deep breath before he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Opening the door slightly, he stuck his head in first to make sure someone was actually in here and to check the place out since it was his first time. The room was pretty big and open, a couple random chairs sprinkled around the room and a giant desk right in the middle of the room. It was kind of insane how big the desk was just for a Student Council President. It could probably even rival the desk in the Principal's Office.

It was most likely a giant stroke to whoever sat there's ego. He rolled his eyes at the thought. 

He stepped inside, confused as no one appeared to be inside. He looked around the room again and wondered about, checking out the little things decorating the room. There wasn't much but one coffee table that the chairs surrounded in one of the corners, and the rest of the room being taken up by bookshelves and plants. And then the giant desk had a bunch of papers scattered on top of it, looking like a cluttered mess. The President must have been surprisingly unorganized or just really slammed with paperwork.

He was standing at one of the two large windows that were behind the desk when he heard the door open and whoever opened it squeal in surprise. He whipped himself around as he also was caught off guard and had a intake of breath when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

The boy standing there was unbelievably handsome and unbelievably tall. He had jet black hair that swooped over his face like a curtain, framing the dark brow eyes that he had and complimenting his oval face shape that held puffy pink cheeks. His mouth was a unique shape, almost reminding Yeonjun of the mouth of a bunny with the way his teeth poked out from his lips. His uniform was clean and buttoned up all the way, not a wrinkle in sight. He looked somehow soft and hot at the same time with a aura of maturity and friendliness around him. He was also currently staring at Yeonjun like a deer in headlights, and they continued to stare at each other for a good minute before Yeonjun realized he should probably say something.

He was about to when the taller spoke, "Um, can I help you with something?"

Yeonjun licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah. I need to speak to the Student Council President about something." The taller smiled shyly and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the desk to put down a binder he had been holding. "Well you're talking to him. What can I do for you?"

Yeonjun cleared his throat and went to sit down at one of the empty chairs, rubbing his thighs nervously. If this guy recognized him then he wasn't letting it show. Surely he would know the boy he had sent Taehyun to bother for the past year, his blue hair being the very subject of the matter that no way could go unnoticed. Because of the surprise entrance of the handsome stranger he had momentarily forgot why he was there, now remembering and his irritation floating back into his body. He huffed and stood back up, ready to stand his ground.

"Okay look here buddy. I'm sick of you sending your little henchmen down to harass me every morning just because of this!" He paused and pointed to his hair, watching as the taller's eyes widened and followed the direction of his finger. He continued, "I don't know if I did something to piss you off but it's just a little ridiculous how far this obsession has gone with me having my hair dyed. Obviously it's staying so I just came here to tell you to quit it and leave me the hell alone."

From his mini-rant, it caused him to be slightly out of breath. He glared over at the other as he continued to stare at him wide-eyed and mouth open. A couple seconds passed before the taller closed his mouth and relaxed his features. He sat down at his huge desk and clutched his hands together, giving Yeonjun a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that he's been....harassing you. But I can promise you that I wasn't aware that he was doing that. Taehyun-ah kind of has a mind of his own and takes enforcing the rules into his own hands. I've told him before to knock it down a few knotches but I guess he obviously didn't listen to me." The boy paused and sighed, scratching his head as he seemed to become annoyed before continuing, "I'll talk to him and tell him to stop. Those are one of the few rules the teachers don't really care about being broken so I don't see why we would, but Taehyun-ah just kinda cares about pretty much all the rules. More than he should really."

Yeonjun sucked in his bottom lip and the tension that had been in his body had completely faded away. Just a little bit of guilt and embarrassment replaced it as he realized that the only person who seemed to be the asshole was himself. The taller stood back up and walked over to him, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm and said, "Please accept my apology. I promise I'll get him to back off." He then shifted his gaze back to Yeonjun's hair and his lips curved up into a smile, "That color looks good on you. I wish I could dye my hair but I don't think it would turn out well."

He let go of Yeonjun's arm and went back over to the desk, sorting through the papers on it as he seemingly tried to get it organized. Yeonjun continued looking after him, ignoring the slight blush gracing his cheeks at the compliment, and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration at himself. He sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry for being rude. I just assumed you had something to do with it and took out my frustrations on you. But thanks, for talking to him about it I mean."

The boy looked up at him and the wide smile that he shot Yeonjun almost blinded him. "Don't worry about it. I understand why you would think that. It's true that my 'henchmen' is supposed to get my approval before doing stuff like that, but by now I guess you know how Taehyun-ah is."

Yeonjun laughed awkwardly as he approached the taller, thinking it polite to go ahead and introduce himself now that they had cleared things up, "I'm Choi Yeonjun by the way." He stuck out one of his hands, offering a handshake. The taller somehow smiled wider as he shook his hand, "I'm Choi Soobin. Nice to meet you."

After shaking hands, Soobin spent the next 30 minutes listening avidly to Yeonjun recounting the many ways Taehyun had tried to get him to undye his hair. The more they talked, the more Yeonjun felt bad for the many times in his head and to Beomgyu he had talked shit about Soobin, who was actually really sweet. He also couldn't deny how he was quickly crushing on the boy he had hated on for the last year. It wasn't long after talking that he noticed that Soobin, on top of everything else that made him incredibly adorable, had dimples that popped out every now and then. 

He had lost time, he realized, as he heard the bell ring to notify students to start heading back to their classes.

"Oh looks like you have to go back to class. Didn't realize that we talked all of lunch. Sorry you didn't get to eat." Soobin said as he looked up from his desk to take a peek over at the door as students whizzed by. Yeonjun sighed internally, wishing they had more time to talk. He was already wishing he had met this cute boy a lot earlier in his time at school.

"Yeah. Ah but it was nice finally meeting the person I hated for a year." He said jokingly without thinking. He immediately regretted the words as soon a they came out, wanting to smack his head on the desk for letting his usual smartass mouth run off. He was relieved, and a little surprised, though when Soobin laughed hard enough that his cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

Soobin scratched the back of his head as he finished laughing and then looked up shyly at Yeonjun. "You know I kind of already knew who you were before today."

Yeonjun's eyebrows raised at the remark. He was sure that if he had ever met Soobin before he would definitely remember with how handsome he was. No way he would forget such a guy.

Soobin bit his bottom lip, making Yeonjun's heart make a slight leap at the sight, before he explained further, "Okay so I know this probably sounds really creepy, but I've actually known about you since sophomore year. We had a class together and we sat on the complete opposite sides of the room. Back then I didn't really have any friends besides one person, so I kept to myself. You and Beomgyu-ah were always the mood makers of the room and really outspoken so of course I noticed you guys."

Yeonjun could feel his heart drop knowing he really could've known Soobin a lot sooner, wondering how he never noticed him when they actually shared a whole class together. He furrowed his brow as he tried to recall sophomore year and the people in his class. Beomgyu and him had always been lucky enough to be stuck with each other every year and back then they goofed off a lot more. Then it hit him. His memory formed the fuzzed out figure sitting in the back of the class, indeed on the opposite side of the room from him, so tall that even sitting down he towered over the other students. If he thought even further into his memory, he could slightly remember this student always being recognized for having the best grade on every single test they took. Choi Soobin.

The realization that Soobin was also the top student in their school finally resurfaced in his brain. He had never felt like a bigger idiot than he did now.

"To be honest I kind of looked up to you guys. For being so confident and energizing to those around you. And back then you still had your natural hair color. So when you showed up to school at the beginning of this year with your hair dyed, I noticed." Soobin's face looked like a tomato with how red it was by now. He briefly stopped to cover his face with his hands, that were also red, and gulped before finishing with, "I just thought...you looked really cute with blue hair. I mean I kind of always thought you were really cute, but even more so with your hair dyed. I-I asked Taehyun-ah about you because he was dating Beomgyu-ah and that's actually how he found out about you dying it. So it's literally my fault that he's been harassing you. Because I opened my mouth to someone that of course would jump on the fact that you technically broke a school rule."

Yeonjun didn't even care about the fact that Soobin was in the end responsible for Taehyun's behavior, just caught up on the fact that Soobin admitted to thinking he was cute. He smirked to himself and walked closer to Soobin, who was still hiding behind his hands, and whispered flirtingly, "You think I'm cute?"

Soobin peeked through his fingers at Yeonjun, making his heart throb at how adorable the action was, and nodded ever so slightly. Yeonjun smirked bigger and backed away, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. He opened the door and was about to just leave when he quickly decided to say one last thing. He turned back to Soobin, who's face was now uncovered and focused on watching him leave, and said, "I'll see ya around, oh hated one."

He didn't bother to see Soobin's reaction to his cheesy ass line and left the room, feeling a tad bit happy with how things had went. And unlike before he had entered the room, now he was sure that he'd be back in the Student Council Room a lot more moving forward.

* * *

He was right. He did start seeing Soobin a lot more from then on. Starting the very next day where Yeonjun was greeted at the entrance of the school by Soobin forcing Taehyun into a bow. That morning he thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets because of how surprised and amused he was by the sight. Beomgyu was standing behind them trying to, but failing to, hide his laughter. Taehyun looked unbothered as he apologized by Soobin's command for the most part, but every other second Yeonjun recognized the annoyed spark in the younger's eyes. He couldn't wait to hold this against him later.

After having Taehyun hunched over for a good minute, Soobin quickly turned around and went off to do his own thing without another word. Yeonjun guessed he had taken time out of his presumably busy schedule to make sure Taehyun apologized properly, that or the boy was still shy over the turn of events yesterday. Either way he didn't think too much of it.

He couldn't stop himself from visiting the Council room a lot more to see if he could catch some alone time with Soobin, growing more and more intrigued with him. Sometimes he caught Soobin being too busy to really spare any amount of time for his endeavors, but most of the time he would just see Soobin focused on paperwork as he peeked his head in the doorway. He noted that Soobin was always working hard, too hard at times he believed. It was insane and impressive really how much energy Soobin put into his role as the Council President. From his perspective, Taehyun seemed to take care of controlling the student body physically while Soobin took care of it mentally, though there were times that he witnessed Soobin reprimanding one or two people himself. He really agreed with Beomgyu that Soobin wasn't very social, making an observation that Soobin didn't really have any friends from how he was also alone all the time.

Well, he had one friend that Yeonjun knew of. He'd caught a glimpse of Soobin talking to another student after school on multiple occasions, one that looked younger but was still almost as tall as Soobin. He remembered that Soobin did mention a friend when he had confessed to knowing Yeonjun in sophomore year. He just assumed this was the friend Soobin had been talking about.

When he was able to stay in the Council room, him and Soobin talked about many things once the initial awkwardness had worn off. One day he had talked to Soobin about the past year he had spent hating him because of his own stupidity. Luckily Soobin just looked amused the whole time, even cracking jokes about how he also thought Yeonjun was stupid for hating him when he hadn't really done anything wrong. Another day they talked about stuff they were passionate about, Yeonjun talking about how he enjoyed dancing and music, and Soobin finally giving him more info about this friend he had mentioned before. Apparently his name was Huening Kai and he was 2 grades below them. Soobin had known him since middle school and could never stop saying how cute and babyish Kai was. He could tell just from the look in Soobin's eyes when he talked about his friend that he loved him very much. It was really cute.

As time passed, that word started popping up in Yeonjun's head a lot. Cute. Because Soobin was just very, very cute.

And he found that there was a lot more to Soobin than just being cute as even more time passed between them. Soobin was hardworking, he was considerate of everyone around him and genuinely cared about the students and teachers, he always scrunched up his nose and his eyes always formed into crescent moons when he laughed or smiled bright enough, and he also did this thing where when he was being shy or nervous he bit his bottom lip which absolutely drove Yeonjun insane. His attraction to the taller was growing with each day and each new thing he noticed about him. And if he wasn't being delusional, he was pretty sure Soobin was attracted to him back if the way he had confessed to thinking of him as cute during the first time they met was anything to go by.

He also noticed that every time he tried his hand at flirting with Soobin, the latter would respond with stuttering and blushing with a small smile on the side. He kept it to flirting though, wanting to really spend time and get to know Soobin before he made a real move.

How ironic that he was trying to get with the person he hated just a month ago.

And then things took a turn that he wasn't expecting, again. He started to notice Soobin becoming more flirtatious recently. He would do little things in the most suggestive ways when Yeonjun was alone with him in the Council room. For instance, the other day Soobin had dropped one of his many papers on the floor and bent down to pick it up slowly, with his butt pointed right at Yeonjun's peripheral vision. He wouldn't have thought much of it if it weren't for the fact that Soobin had unnecessarily twisted his body to grab it in a way that it would be pointed at Yeonjun, and for the fact that when he looked back at Yeonjun his eyes had a mischievous glint to them that had never been there before. Yeonjun had tried not to have much of a reaction to getting a good view of Soobin's perfectly sculptured ass but he could feel it in his bones that the look on his face probably wasn't all that convincing. And if he wasn't imagining things, he was pretty confident that Soobin noticed how much he liked it when he bit his lip as he seemed to chew on it a lot more even when he wasn't being shy or feeling nervous. 

Really that was the start to his lust for pinning Soobin against a wall and having his way with him. It was unhealthy how many times he imagined various situations where he could just lay a big kiss to Soobin's lips. 

Currently Yeonjun was standing outside of the Student Council Room tapping his foot impatiently as Soobin chatted with Taehyun inside about something to do with the cultural festival that the school was holding in a couple weeks. They had been there for about 15 minutes into the lunch period, even though Soobin claimed it would only take a mere minute. He guessed from what he could make out in the small window on the door, it was taking longer because the conversation had turned into a mini argument. How small talk about a cultural festival could turn into a argument at all, he didn't know. He was just slightly annoyed because this meant less time spent shamelessly flirting with Soobin for him but he was going to wait no matter how long.

Finally they seemed to come to an agreement as Taehyun bowed to a smiling Soobin and left the room, giving Yeonjun a small scowl before heading down the hallway. He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in the room, Soobin's eyes glued to desk as he did. Yeonjun let out a frustrated sigh and said, "So that was longer than a minute."

Soobin looked over at him apologetically and pursed his lips into a pout. Yeonjun's finger twitched at the adorable sight. "Sorry. Taehyun-ah brought up wanting to give a student detention for standing on a lunch table and he didn't like it when I told him no."

Yeonjun nodded, thinking he didn't expect anything less from the younger at this point. It really made him wonder how he was so in love with Beomgyu when he was literally the very type of person Taehyun would want in detention 24/7. He just hoped next time his hobby of controlling people wouldn't take away him and Soobin's time.

"So how's setting up the festival going so far?" He asked. Soobin slumped down in his chair and rested his chin on his hand, looking defeatingly at Yeonjun as he whimpered, "It's stressful. A bunch of clubs are wanting to do things way beyond their budget, so I have to look like the bad guy and decline most of their requests."

He sighed heavily and ran his other hand through his hair, revealing his forehead for the first time since they had met. Yeonjun instantly wished that one day Soobin would slick his hair back and keep his forehead revealed, knowing the taller would look even hotter than he already was. He would keep Soobin's hair back for him if he could with his own hand, also now wondering how soft it would be.

As he stared at Soobin and tried to imagine what he would look like with his hair styled back, eventually Soobin caught on to his staring and became bashful. His cheeks started to tint pink and he kept flickering his eyes between his desk and Yeonjun.

"Can I ask you something Yeonjun-ah?" He said almost in a whisper. Yeonjun slightly flinched as he snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat, nodding enthusiastically. 

Before asking his question, he bit his lip and nuzzled his chin further into his hand. "Remember how I told you that I thought you're cute the first time we officially met?" Yeonjun sucked in a breath and nodded enthusiastically again.

"Well, I think you know by now but...I like you." Soobin mumbled bashfully. His face was completely red now, and Yeonjun could feel his own burning up at the sudden confession. His eyes were also widened beyond belief. He certainly didn't expect Soobin to be so bold all of a sudden, and was confused why now of all times he had chosen to do so. Not that he minded, quite the opposite really. He found it so hot that although he was usually so shy about their obvious affections for each other, he could also be so upfront.

Soobin blinked at him from where he was at expectingly. Yeonjun's heart was beating a mile a minute now knowing that he had to respond eventually. In all of his daydreams of how his confessions to Soobin could go, not one had been with Soobin himself making the first move.

The silence between them went on for a bit longer than necessary as Yeonjun tried to so much as open his mouth to form an answer, and it seemed to get to Soobin as he hid his face behind his hands and said sadly, "I'm sorry I just made things weird didn't I? I just, this whole time I thought you were flirting with me and I decided to say something but I guess I was just making up things in my head. Please just forget I even said anything." Soobin stood up as he finished and aimed to escape the room hastily. He was about to reach for the doorknob when Yeonjun finally decided to stop being frozen in shock and grabbed his arm to stop him. Soobin looked at him, alarmed.

"You were right, I was flirting with you because....I like you too. I just didn't think you'd beat me to confessing honestly." He chuckled to himself as Soobin's lips turned up into a smile and at this point his ears were next to redden. Yeonjun moved his hand from Soobin's arm to cup his face and bring their lips together. He felt Soobin flinch at the sudden kiss but melt into it after a second. Their lips slid together feverishly as they almost seemed to become desperate to taste each other. They both stumbled backwards until Yeonjun pushed Soobin up against the wall and continued to swipe his tongue along Soobin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Soobin quickly obliged and opened his mouth just enough for Yeonjun's tongue to enter and explore it. Soobin tasted like sweet bread, something he always ate for lunch everyday. He hummed as Soobin bravely flicked his own tongue upwards so that theirs both met. Yeonjun's hands roamed over Soobin's body, mapping him out and feeling the slight muscles hidden underneath his uniform.

Their make out session was put on halt as he could feel Soobin gently pushing him, taking it as a signal that he wanted to stop. Yeonjun immediately separated himself from Soobin, drinking in how flushed and ethereal he looked post-make out session. Soobin still had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

After a couple seconds, Soobin opened his eyes and said breathlessly, "Sorry I....I've never kissed anyone before so...I'm a little out of breath."

"Wait so, that was...your first kiss?" Yeonjun asked incredulously. Soobin nodded slowly. Yeonjun felt his heart falter at the admission, realizing that he had just been Soobin's first kiss and regretting how it had went. He groaned and slumped his head against Soobin's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Soobin gulp and look down at him, mumbling the question, "Does that turn you off?"

Yeonjun's head jolted up and he let his hand cup Soobin's face again as he said, "Of course not! It's....I just wish....If I knew that was your first kiss I would've made it more special for you. I'm sorry...that your first kiss had to be like this."

Soobin smiled sweetly and shook his head, "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad it was with you." Yeonjun melted at Soobin's words and brought their lips together again, but this time he kissed him soft and slow. This kiss lasted for a couple seconds before they separated again and smiled affectionately at each other. 

Yeonjun laughed suddenly as he thought and said, "You know, you're really making it hard for me to hate you Soobin-ah."


End file.
